ciberfundraisingfandomcom_es-20200214-history
COMUNICACIÓN
'BUENAS PRÁCTICAS EN LA CAPTACIÓN DE FONDOS 2.0 CIBERFUNDRAISING' Pensemos que la captación de fondos no es tarea aislada de nuestra ONG, que puede ser una labor en la que todos trabajamos conjuntamente. Pensemos en eliminar la idea de competencia y cambiemos a la idea de solidaridad conjunta para obtener donaciones de la sociedad. Si trabajamos conjuntamente podemos obtener más fondos mejorando las técnicas de captación, consiguiendo más cercanía con los potenciales donantes y más cercanía entre las propias ONGs. Veamos algunos ejemplos de captación de fondos 2.0 de los cuales podemos aprender ¿QUÉ ES EL CROWDFUNDING? Veamos el Crowdfunding como estrategía de captación de pequeñas aportaciones. Es una vía alternativa en pleno crecimiento. Solo hace falta formular un proyecto interesante que conecte con las personas. El resto, es conseguir la aportación de muchas personas. En este caso la estrategía de comunicación tiene que ir dirigida especialmente al público capaz de identificarse con la causa. Para la ONG, este público objetivo tiene que comenzar por el capital social con el que cuenta. Campaña para Mi grano de arena de APFOS. Es un proyecto para formar a parados de larga duración. Para ello la Asociación APFOS busca el patrocinio de la sociedad civil, y de esta manera ofrecer los cursos de manera gratuita a los potenciales beneficiarios; personas desempleadas. La formación pretende dotar al alumno de herramientas básicas para iniciar un proyecto social. Se busca promover el autoempleo y a su vez promover iniciativas solidarias que tengan un impacto positivo en la sociedad thumb|300px|left|Taller Emprendedores Sociales La cuestión es que muchas campañas de crowdfunding no obtienen la respuesta esperada. Aún falta generar más conocimiento de las mismas. El crowdfunding es altamente efectivo sobre todo en contribuciones para el teatro y las artes Veamos campañas de captación que diseñan piezas virales para su promoción CAMPAÑAS VIRALES HACER UNA OBRA DE ARTE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwhsUKW0LrA thumb|300px|right Esta campaña promuebe la donación de pequeñas cantidades de dinero para MASSIVEGOOD. Es un movimiento solidario a escala mundial cuyo objetivo es recaudar fondos para la consecución de los tres Objetivos del Milenio relacionados con la salud, establecidos por Naciones Unidas en 2000, estos son: » Reducir la mortalidad infantil. » Mejorar la salud de las madres. » Combatir enfermedades como el SIDA, la malaria y la tuberculosis. La campaña apunta a la sensibilización de quien ve. Le habla directamente al donante desde el lugar de la simpleza de ayudar. La estrategia argumentativa se basa en comparar la acción de donar con acciones que contribuyen a la construcción de grandes obras pertenecientes a distintos campos: la literatura, la pintura, la ingeniería, el teatro, etc. No busca sensibilizar desde la imagen cruel ni la enfermedad, mas bien cuestiona la participación de todo el mundo en resolver estos grandes desafíos, Si es facil ¿Por qué no participas? El mensaje y la estrategia los considero consecuentes con el objetivo de la fundación dado que esta se propone trabajar en grandes desafíos actuales de la población mundial. Luchar contra la mortalidad infantil, por ejemplo, es una meta que no es facilmente alcanzable. Pero la campaña apunta principalmente a ese sentido de la creación de objetos y causas: con muchas pequeñas cosas se puede alcanzar una grande. Las imágenes que utiliza son sencillas, primeros planos de artistas y personalidades reconocidas internacionalmente que colaboraran con el mensaje y la reflexión: ¿Cuantas pintadasse necesitan para este cuadro?¿cuántos ladrillos se necesitan para construir esta ciudad (Nueva York)? ¿Cuántas palabras se necesitan para escribir un libro?. Nos lleva a pensar en números siderales pero al mismo tiempo vemos que es posible porque vemos al edificio o porque vemos al escritor de renombre que lo ha logrado escribir un libro más de una vez. la utilizacion de figuras internacionales para causas que son de preocupación e interes internacional es muy pertinente. Además le otorga confianza, responsabilidad y seriedad. No es facil que nos engañe una fundación en la que está Paul Auter, Susan sarandon o Samuel Jackson. El eslogan al final refuerza en una oración el concepto: "Todas las grandes cosas vienen de muchas pequeñas cosas" "dame un clik". No solicita grandes sumas de dinero sino que es una donación que cualquiera que esté interesado/a en colaborar podría hacerlo accediendo a una computadora con internet. Lo ùnico que podría criticar es que muy poco tiempo se menciona sobre qué trata la fundación. pero está claro el logo, y todo ello se puede reforzar accediendo a internet y viendo de que se trata esto que tantos personajes importantes me estan haciendo pensar. agregaría que justamente las campañas tambíen tienen un apoyo en web de la entidad, normalmente la persona irá a la web o site de la campaña para analizar e informarse de la Fundación o Asociación que promueve la campaña. Por eso es importante que la realización de una campaña de captación cuente con otros elementos importantes; una web dinámica que ofrece rapida información de quienes somos, un blog o grupo de facebook donde se encuentra informaciónde actividades y sobre los proyectos de la entidad. así como la presencia en otras redes socialales. otra cosa importante es que en la web el potencial donante pueda acceder a información clara y transparente del uso de los recursos de la entidad, fuentes de ingreso y destino de los fondos (proyectos ejecutados y resultado de los mismos) Maria Paula Rodriguez Argentina 'ESTRATEGÍAS DE COMUNICACIÓN Y SENSIBILIZACIÓN. ANÁLISIS DE CAMPAÑAS' thumb|300px|right|OKUMEContribuyamos a analizar y aprender sobre comunicación y sensibilización en el tercer sector. Este video es realizado por voluntarios que se fuerón a trabajar en terreno. ¿que les parece? Desde el punto de vista de la comunicación y sensibilización de la organización este vídeo tiene tanto puntos fuertes como débiles. Como PUNTOS FUERTES destacaría: - El tono positivo que se emplea. En los últimos tiempos los estudios apuntan a que el uso de mensajes positivos es más favorable. Sobre esto ha hablado en mayor profundidad, entre otros, Eloisa Nos Aldás, pero tan solo con fijarnos en el cambio de estrategia realizado en los últimos tiempos por la mayoría de las ONL es suficiente para darnos cuenta de cómo esta idea ha calado profundamente en estas organizaciones. el material es reproducido sin coste algunO - Otro aspecto favorable es la presencia en la red que se consigue gracias a este material. Se está, por tanto, generando reputación corporativa online. Como PUNTOS DÉBILES destacaría: - El resultado es poco dinámico. Al tratarse de una composición realizada a base de fotografías el vídeo se hace demasiado largo para un receptor sin interés inicial. - Además por las características del vídeo es difícil que alcance una elevada viralidad, y por tanto, presencia en la web. Para que un vídeo tenga viralidad debe ser sorprendente y atractivo, características que no se pueden atribuir al ejemplo que se nos presenta. Consecuentemente sin infravalorar la acción de los cooperantes creo que este vídeo no debe convertirse ni en ejemplo ni en estandarte de una práctica de comunicación online brillante, sino que debe ser valorado por lo que es y criticada por las carencias que presenta. Ana Belén Rodríguez thumb|300px|right LA CAMPAÑA: ''' 'EXPERIMENTO COMPARTE DE ACCIÓN CONTRA EL HAMBRE' La Organización Humanitaria Internacional [http://www.accioncontraelhambre.org/ '''Acción contra el Hambre ']lanzó en 2011 un video con un “experimento” realizado a 20 niños de entre 4 y 6 años para estudiar el comportamiento del ser humano cuando se enfrenta a la realidad de un mundo mal repartido. El planteamiento es sencillo. Dos niños sentados en una mesa en la que hay dos platos tapados por una tapa. Un plato contiene un bocadillo y el otro está vacío. Como es la hora de merendar, se invita a los niños a que abran la tapa y merienden. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al ver que solo a uno de ellos le ha tocado un bocadillo? Para finalizar, el video nos recuerda que “''En un mundo con capacidad de alimentar al doble de su población, 3,5 millones de niños siguen muriendo por desnutrición aguda cada año. Deberíamos aprender“. De los 20 niños sometidos a estudio, los 20 repartieron el bocadillo. La organización pretende hacernos reflexionar sobre la desnutrición y nuestra capacidad para modificar la situación actual. A través de un microsite “experimento comparte” en la página de Acción contra el hambre, se pueden hacer donaciones de diversas maneras, on line, por móvil, o hasta a través de Facebook, pujando en una subasta. ¡OS RECOMIENDO QUE LE ECHEIS UN VISTAZO! '''Con respecto a la misión y visión ' No cabe duda de que la misión y visión de la entidad quedan perfectamente reflejadas en el audiovisual. Al entrar en el microsite podemos comprobar que existe una estrategia de comunicación cuidadosamente elaborada. Con respecto al mensaje Podríamos decir que se trata de un mensaje emocional, para ello se emplea un recurso que suele funcionar muy bien tanto en publicidad comercial como social, la figura de los niños. El mensaje no solo se entiende sino que impacta con la parte más emocional del interlocutor. El mensaje está profundamente relacionado con el experimento que se realiza, de modo que mensaje y experimento se retroalimentan. desnutrición infantil, Nivel de empatia A todos nos gusta pensar que la naturaleza de las personas es noble. Todos queremos vivir en un mundo en el que la gente que nos rodea se preocupa por nosotros. La campaña de Acción Contra el Hambre, hace hincapié precisamente en esto, nos presenta una realidad que nos resulta agradable y deseable. Además lo hace a través de la figura de los niños. En general tenemos más esperanzas respecto a ellos, también representan el futuro y están menos “contaminados” por los egoísmos personales, eso hace que no cuestionemos la veracidad de las imágenes. Como ya he mencionado con anterioridad la campaña consigue emocionarnos, por eso nos identificamos con el mensaje. Las imágenes de los niños compartiendo sus bocadillos agradan, generan esperanzas en la bondad de las personas y acto seguido cuando se nos presenta el mensaje y se nos pone en la tesitura de decidir si queremos formar parte de ese grupo de personas buenas que comparten su bocadillo ya estamos entregados a nuestras propias emociones generadas por el audiovisual. Cualquiera podrías ser receptivo al mensaje con facilidad. Formato y presentación de la campaña El formato me parece muy adecuado. Internet es el medio fundamental de difusión. El vídeo tiene una viralidad potencial importante por sus características. De hecho el primer vídeo que aparece en YouTube al buscar el título de la campaña cuenta con más de 727.000 visitas, obviamente hay muchos más vídeos con el mismo contenido. Lo que demuestra la magnitud del impacto de la campaña en la web. Este medio permite además abaratar costes y que cualquiera pueda donar. Además las donaciones se pueden hacer a través de la web, lo que permite que aquellas personas impactadas por el viral que quieran colaborar lo hagan en ese mismo momento evitando que “se enfríe” su decisión y finalmente no se produzca la donación. Las opciones de donación son muy variadas en cuanto a cantidad y formato de modo que cada uno puede encontrar la que más se adapta a sus interese: modo subasta, a través del móvil, la web. Por otro lado, en el website aparece información adicional, lo que permite aumentar la cultura social sobre la problemática que se aborda. Esto hace que el mensaje sea más global y se entienda la razón de ser de la ONL, de hecho, gracias a esto la campaña contribuye a mejorar su reputación. 5) Escogencia de los canales de comunicación implementados 'para difundirla ¿crees que han sido adecuados los canales y por qué? Como ya he explicado con antelación el canal empleado me parece muy apropiado, por su bajo coste y la multitud de posibilidades que presenta. 95.20.2.122 17:51 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Ana Belén Rodríguez thumb|| 'CAMPAÑA MSF "PASTILLAS CONTRA EL DOLOR AJENO" CASO DE ÉXITO. En este vídeo podemos observar el análisis que MSF hace sobre su propia campaña de “Pastillas contra el dolor ajeno”. Elegí este vídeo porque en el momento de lanzamiento de la campaña me pareció una idea super buena, de esas que uno piensa, ¿cómo no se la había ocurrido esto antes a nadie? Buscando por la red para hacer este ejercicio he encontrado el video que he subido, y me ha emocionado mucho. Coherencia con la misión y visión de la entidad, ''' Misión, Visión y Valores de MSF Médicos Sin Fronteras aporta su ayuda a las poblaciones en situación precaria, a las víctimas de catástrofes de origen natural o humano y de conflictos armados, sin discriminación de raza, religión, filosofía o política. Al actuar en la más estricta neutralidad e imparcialidad, Médicos Sin Fronteras reivindica, en nombre de la ética médica universal y del derecho a la asistencia humanitaria, plena y entera libertad en el ejercicio de su función. Médicos Sin Fronteras se compromete a respetar los principios deontológicos de su profesión y a mantener una independencia total de todo poder, así como de toda fuerza política, económica o religiosa. Los voluntarios miden los riesgos y peligros de las misiones que cumplen y no reclamarán para sí mismos ni para sus allegados compensación alguna, salvo la que la asociación sea capaz de proporcionarles. Como podemos observar en el video que he colgado, hay una total coherencia entre el mismo y la misión y visión de la organización. Se trata de lograr financiación para seguir siendo una organización independiente sin necesidad de estar sujeto a las subvenciones públicas. Puesto que los principales objetivos de MSF son asistir las enfermedades en cualquier parte del mundo de manera imparcial e independiente y dar a conocer las enfermedades olvidadas y los lugares del planeta de los que nadie se preocupa. Esta idea de las pastillas contra el dolor ajeno incide sobre estos 2 aspectos, ya que, por ejemplo, una de sus estrategias para dar a conocer estas pastillas consistía en que diagnosticaras a algún amigo o a tu mismo sobre enfermedades olvidadas (de esta manera da a conocer las mismas) y por otro lado estas pastillas, muy asequibles para nosotros, ayudan a curar precisamente esas enfermedades olvidadas. '''Calidad y claridad del mensaje. ¿Se entiende el mensaje? ¿Cómo lo definiríamos? La peculiaridad del vídeo que he seleccionado es que MSF hace un análisis de su propia campaña “Pastillas contra el dolor ajeno”. Gracias a este análisis nos explican cómo surgió la idea y cómo la fueron desarrollando, que medios utilizaron, a qué dificultades se fueron enfrentando y qué estrategias (ya sean en TV, con el video de Berlanga, o en las redes sociales) fueron utilizando. Además nos van explicando qué tipo de estrategias fueron realizando, y que gracias a todo esto, la campaña fue un rotundo éxito. Además la idea es tan sencilla y revolucionaria (que una persona tomándose una pastilla de menta en España pueda llegar a ayudar a una persona verdaderamente enferma en el otro lado del mundo) que la campaña funcionó muy muy bien. Además en el video se observa que explican de la manera más sencilla y clara posible cómo fue todo el proceso, de tal manera que el mensaje llega perfectamente al receptor, sin ninguna intreferencia y por canales diversos para llegar al máximo posible de público objetivo. Nivel de empatía generado ' Como anteriormente he comentado, la idea es tan sencilla y revolucionaria que es muy fácil que te llegue a emocionar, y que quieras participar. Con un euro puedes ayudar a muchas personas. Además MSF es una organización con un gran reconocimiento tanto nacional como internacional, muy transparentes y que la gente sabe que ayudan a miles de personas, por lo que colaborar con ellos no te hace sospechar ni preguntarte si realmente el dinero llegará a la gente que verdaderamente lo necesite. El video es muy emocionante (por lo menos a mí me lo ha parecido), al mostrarte como de una buena idea, y con los medios necesarios, puedes conseguir muchas cosas. Al mostrarte cómo la solidaridad se va extendiendo, en el momento por ejemplo en el que todas las Comunidades Autónomas aceptan vender las pastillas en sus farmacias, cómo esas farmacias se vuelcan con la causa. Cómo rostros famosos se prestan para movilizar a más gente posible. Cómo se venden las pastillas que tenían pensadas para unos meses, en 20 días, y cómo finalmente se convierte en uno de los 10 medicamentos más vendidos en España. Y finalmente complace mucho observar cómo han recaudado más de un millón de euros para poder continuar con su magnífica labor. Pienso que al ser una idea tan fácil, sencilla y directa, es muy fácil que cualquier persona se identifique con la causa. Todos hemos estado enfermos alguna vez, sabemos lo importante que es tener una buena salud y el gesto de gastarse un euro para poder ayudar a gente enferma que no tiene acceso a los tratamientos es muy sencillo, y todo el mundo se puede identificar con la causa. '''Formato y presentación de la campaña ' Creo que la clave del éxito de esta campaña se basa en la combinación de dos circunstancias, la genialidad de la idea y los sencillo y limpio que es el formato para que el mensaje se transmita lo mas claramente posible. En el video se puede observar material audiovisual (como el anuncio que hizo Buñuel), fotografías, gráficos, mapas y dibujos animados, que hacen mucho más dinámico y ameno observar el vídeo. Al observarlo me ha parecido muy claro, muy fácil, muy ameno y muy sencillo para que todo el público pueda entender la idea y la experiencia que están exponiendo. 'Escogencia de los canales de comunicación implementados para difundirla ' En este caso podríamos decir que los canales escogidos para difundir la campaña han sido muy acertados, básicamente porque han sido todos menos la prensa escrita. Han usado varios anuncios en televisión (el de Berlanga y los demás rostros famosos), en todas las farmacias que partcipaban con la causa había publicidad e información sobre las pastillas, lo que permitía que toda la gente que acudiera a comprar sus medicinas a la farmacia lo tuviera presente y recordarse la compaña que previamente podían haber visto en la televisión. Además usaron su propia web para dar visibilidad a la campaña, además de usar las redes sociales para que de manera viral estuvieran presentes en los muros de Facebook. En las redes sociales se presentó más como un juego, una manera muy fácil de poder contribuir a difundir el mensaje de una manera divertida y sencilla. Esto consiguió que muchísima gente fuera diagnosticada de diversas enfermedades y que a continuación se acercasen a una farmacia a comprar las pastillas contra el dolor ajeno. Laura de la LLave '''Campaña Fundación Theodora thumb|300px|rightMe gusta mucho el presente video, es corto y no ha recibido muchas visitas, pero la causa es de mucho valor. La entidad puede que no tenga muchos recursos y por eso la calidad de la campaña puede que no sea tan alta. Sin embargo en la web 2.0 no hace falta tener muchos recursos para hacer campañas exitosas. Pero si hay que tener un gran conocimiento de como funciona la red y los diversos canales que hay para lograr una amplia difusión. Si bien la causa de esta fundación tiene un gran potencial para generar empatía, su campaña no tiene ni de lejos la difusión ni el impacto que han tenido campañas expuestas anteriormente. Analicemos entre todos que factores influyen a parte de los ya comentados y que harían vosotros para mejorar la campaña presente. Campaña El Autobus Solidario ''' thumb|300px|right La campaña que yo he colgado es la de El Autobus Solidario, que lanzaron UNICEF e ING Direct en diciembre 2008, con el objetivo de lograr el mayor número de donaciones para el programa Ing Chances for Children. De manera muy creativa, se creó un sitio en internet, que identificaba la posición geográfica del ordenador que abría el enlace y lo comparaba con la IP del ordenador que previamente había enviado el link. De esta manera se podía calcular aproximadamente la distancia física que había entre ordenador y ordenador. La campaña consistía en que por cada 10 km de distancia entres las IPs que equivalía a 10 km de recorrido del autobús solidario; ING Direct se comprometía a donar un céntimo a UNICEF para dicho programa. La estrategia se apoyó en personas influyentes, líderes de opinión para apoyar la campaña, tales como Fernando Alonso y Matias Prats y se utilizaron otros soportes offline para promocionar la campaña. Parte de la estrategia fue elegir la época de lanzamiento de esta campaña, ya que fue enviada como una felicitación navideña, lo cual generó un alto grado de empatía con la causa que se vio reflejada en la alta viralidad de la campaña. Es un buen ejemplo de campaña diseñada con ayuda de una empresa; ING direct, con la cual UNICEF ha desarrollado otras campañas. Cómo vemos se puede apreciar la combinación de las TIC para ofrecer al público la posibilidad de interaccionar. No solo se ofrece un mensaje, tambíen se ofrece una experiencia a la comunidad online. Esto permite captar no solo la atención de la persona sino hacerlo sentir parte de la historia. La captación de fondos se trata de generar interacción a través de la web, de generar conversaciones y de establecer lazos de empatía con el receptor del mensaje. '''Resultados de la campaña Según datos de ING Direct, los resultados en un período de 30 días fueron los siguientes: se registraron 163.000 visitas a la página web, 292.000 emails enviados, 28.500 visitas a youtube y 103,000€ recaudados. Ligia Ch. García thumb|300px|rightCAMPAÑA SOMOS Es un excelente ejemplo de campañas de sensibilización que cuenta con el apoyo de varias ONGs unidas para promover Somos nos da cuenta de un excelente ejemplo de marketing social que intenta salir del mundo off line proponiendo una cibermovilización a través de un simple gesto simbólico; sal a la calle utilizando una prenda al reves Las ONGs con grandes recursos cuentan con la capacidad de organizar este tipo de acciones, pero que pasa con las pequeñas ONGs?. Ahora hace falta ver los resultados de la campaña que busca dar visibilidad a la importancia de la acción solidaria. Cómo vemos esta accion de marketign social es una forma de incentivar el apoyo a las ONGs, es un paso previo y una base solida para luego solicitar donativos 'ANÁLISIS DE CAMPAÑAS. MÓDULO 1.' Llega a Madrid un nuevo concepto de 'crossbooking' sin precedentes en España Estamos acostumbrados a que si hablamos de acciones solidarias por parte de ONGs pensemos en aquellas que destinan sus recursos de trabajo, tiempo y recaudaciones, en ayudar a los más desfavorecidos en cuestiones de salubridad, hambruna o supervivencia. Y con ello, aún a sabiendas de que existen otras muchas, dejemos en el descuido a aquellas otras menos notorias o de distinta magnitud, que con la misma visión tienen misiones diferentes y no por tanto menos necesarias. thumb|leftTras investigar y buscar información acerca de campañas de comunicación realizadas por ONGs/ONLs, hace no mucho tiempo, en concreto el paso mes de septiembre, se llevo acabo en Madrid una acción que siguiendo con el enfoque expuesto creo que lo ejemplifica muy bien. En este caso, la autora fue Grupo2013, es una Asociación de Maestros y Alumnos Solidarios y ONG dedicada a fomentar la escolarización en países en desarrollo y mejorar la educación en España. Se trata de una organización sin ánimo de lucro, aconfesional, apolítica y contraria a la discriminación por motivos de raza, nacionalidad, sexo o creencias religiosas. “Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende” es el lema empleado para llevar acabo su iniciativa de crear una Librería de Libros Gratis. La idea está inspirada en una experiencia norteamericana similar que triunfa en Baltimore desde hace ya 13 años y se define como una apuesta por la creación de una librería donde rompiendo con todos los impedimentos y barreras, los libros han pasado a ser algo más que mera mercancía. "Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende" Adentrándonos en el anñalisis de la campaña, comiendo con la coherencia entre la misión y visión de la entidad y la estrategia de comunicación seguida. La acción de crear una librería de libros gratis bajo el claim “Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende” me parece que encaja muy bien con la misión, visión y valores de la entidad. Es un estrategia de crossbooking dónde el “liberar” un libro se convierte en algo más que compartir una historia, y refleja el fomento de un movimiento solidario en pro de una educación accesible para todos y de mejor calidad. "Nuestra misión es hacer llegar libros a todas aquellas personas que deseen tenerlos, de una manera gratuita, abarcando todo tipo de clases sociales" Además la manera en la que plantean la búsqueda de “financiación” o “donaciones” me parece de lo más acertada. Lo pongo entre comillas ya que se plantean diferentes opciones, de manera económica (suscripciones, donaciones, alquiler y compra) y no económica ( haciéndote voluntario, aportando material y difundiendo) Y en cuanto a la calidad y claridad del mensaje, “Este libro es libre, ni se compra ni se vende”, habla por sus propias palabras Por otro lado en cuanto al nivel de empatía generado y el por qué te ha llamado la atención, he de decir que uno de de los motivos por los que he escogido esta campaña, es por la triste infravaloración que como derecho y necesidad está sufriendo la educación y la cultura en España. Y lo razono con dos conceptos muy de “trendin’ topic”: los recortes y el fomento de la generación “nini”. De hecho, es algo que ellos mismos defienden en alguna de las entrevistas que se les han realizado desde su inauguración “Creemos en la educación como base para el crecimiento y el desarrollo personal” Algo que por causa y efecto, hoy en día, afecta notablemente a gran parte de la sociedad .thumb En cuanto al nivel de empatía, queda reflejado en los datos, que desde que abrió sus puertas en septiembre, alrededor de 300 personas ya han disfrutado de este pequeño oasis literario y más de 140 han apoyado la iniciativa a través de una suscripción. "La mayoría de las donaciones vienen de particulares o de empresas que colaboran con nosotros", cuentan. En la presentación e inauguración de la librería se hizo un llamamiento a diversos escritores, poetas y blogueros con el ánimo de dar a conocer, apoyar y regalar unas palabras de bautizo a los asistentes. Por otro lado para dar a conocer la noticia se han utilizado medios como la prensa, tanto autonómica como nacional, en medio impreso y digital, así como en las diferentes redes sociales: Wordpress, 11870.com “los mejores sitios de tu ciudad”, mininube (web social de viajes), foursquare, pinterest, Facebook, twitter… Además de la apuesta indudable por el boca-oreja como forma de voluntariado. (fuentes: entrevista en el mundo, post en el blog de ITACA) Para concluir con el análisis y agradecer este tipo de iniciativas que fomentan actos sanos y no al alcance de todos, cito a un conocido que decía "Sé culto para ser libres" Garbiñe C.P Muy interesante la campaña. puede que tengan un video? es importante integrar canales de comunicación para hacer más provechosa la campaña. aunque en este caso integran canales al sumar la campaña a la web 2.0 La campaña además implica a diveras personas influyentes como pueden ser escritores, blogueros. 'EJERCICIO COLABORATIVO MODULO 1 ' PRIMERA PARTE En primera instancia indicar que voy a tratar de realizar un ejercicio práctico y cuyo origen está en una ONL, que es el verdadero motor que me ha impulsado para hacer el curso y sacar rendimiento del mismo. Para ello, utilizaré el video que presentamos en nuestro X Aniversario y que sirvió para marcar una iniciativa de conocer quienes somos y como funcionamos, aspectos que los iré desarrollando en las preguntas que se explicitan posteriormente. Esta campaña estará ilustrada a través del video que incrustaremos. CAMPAÑA X ANIVERSARIO thumb|left|300pxSEGUNDA PARTE Criterios por lo que nos ha gustado está campaña: 1. Se trata de exponer un video que representa las diferentes actividades que hemos ido desarrollando durante los primeros años de nuestra existencia. Nuestra razón de ser con una trayectoria perfectamente identificada en el tiempo. 2. También fundamenta lo queremos ser en un futuro, hacia donde nos queremos dirigir. 3. Por supuesto identifica una trayectoria con unos valores que quedan bien expresados en el video. 4. Por supuesto de ninguna forma debe ser un instrumento impoluto que no esté sujeto a análisis, y posible adaptación a los nuevos tiempos que corren actualmente. En él se visiona la capacidad de innovación y cambio durante esta década en diferentes campos. Para ello hemos tenido que ser constantes, corajudos y con mucho esfuerzo, voluntariedad, y ganas de trabajar por y para la discapacidad, intentando trasladarnos a un mundo inclusivo, donde nuestros derechos de ciudadanía queden enmarcados en el propio derecho subjetivo que nos asiste. Se trata por tanto de ser capaces, visibles y promotores de transformación social. “Alguien hizo un circulo para dejarme fuera, yo hice otro más grande para incluirnos a todos” Nativo americano 1) Coherencia con la misión y visión de la entidad ¿se aprecia la existencia de una estrategia de comunicación? ''Creo que es evidente que hay una relación muy importante entre nuestra razón de ser o misión y lo que queremos proyectar en un futuro, nuestra visión. ''2) Calidad y claridad del mensaje: ¿se entiende el mensaje?¿cómo lo definiríamos? Entiendo que el mensaje es claro y sencillo tanto en la parte visual de la imagen como el texto que complementa a la misma. EL mensaje es muy directo y fácil de recibir. 3) Nivel de empatía generado ¿por qué te ha llamado la atención?¿por qué te identificas con la causa? ¿por qué crees que otras personas podrían identificarse con la problemática planteada? Bueno el grado de empatía es enorme porque representa una parte fundamental de que lo que es la asociación a la que represento, y por el grado de aceptación que ha tenido desde su presentación y conocimiento por otros sectores de población. Esta causa como otras que tienen fines donde los valores solidarios quedan enmarcados, es básico en nuestra forma de proceder. Nos podemos identificar muchísimas personas, porque la discapacidad de nacimiento o sobrevenida, la puede tener cualquier persona en un momento de su vida, bien temporal o crónica, y por tanto es el video un pequeño espejo donde mirarse. Como todo la conciencia esn estos casos se desarrolla más fácilmente cando lo tenemos cercano, en un nuestro hábitat o entorno donde vivimos o nos relacionamos. 4) Formato y presentación de la campaña ¿te parece adecuado?¿qué cambiarías para mejorar la presentación? La campaña se utilizo con el formato adecuado y se publico en nuestra pagina web, y en aquellos lugares donde ''presentábamos diferentes actividades, con el fin de conocer de primera mano, quienes somos, qué hacemos….. ''5) Escogencia de los canales de comunicación implementados para difundirla ¿crees que han sido adecuados los canales y por qué? A la fecha actual, los medios de comunicación están cambiando, y lo que hace dos o tres años era adecuado, hoy necesita diferentes canales, como bien decía al principio son los que me han impulsado para realizar este curso. Sería interesante ver los resultados obteniidos por la campaña. es decir, que objeivos se trazarón cuando se diseñó la misma y si efectivamente esos objetivos han sido alcanzados. Para medir los resultados encontramos cantidad de herramientas web que nos permiten saber el impacto de la misma. digamos que la empatía la podemos medir análizando el alcance de la campaña. si el video ha sido viral. si las personas han comentado y generado opinión con respecto a la campaña. Todo esto es importante para saber si la campaña cumple con las espectativas planteadas. en el caso de una entidad como ADICAS es interesante establecer alianzas con empresas o con agencias de comunicación que den un apoyo en la parte de diseño gráfico o edicion de videos. el tema de la discapacidad genera normalmente mucha empatia, pero más allá de la empatía, podremos incentivar a la población a colaborar? a hacerse voluntarios de la entidad? se ha aumentado la base social de la entidad? el video atrajo trafico a la web-? Parte de la clave puede estar en la redación de un social media plan. en trazar la estrategia de presencia en la web 2.0 y en las redes sociales. el primer paso es crear comunidad, luego podemos ampliar las campañas para realizar recaudación de fondos. otro elemento importante es analizar la navegabilidad de la pagin web. es facil de navegar? el internauta conectará con nuestra institución al ver la presentación de la información? todos estos elementos son paralelos a la campaña pero importantes. el diseño de una campaña online siempre exige una metodología basada en la definición de objetivos, y la definición de los pasos que seguiremos para alcanzar esos objetivos por último con indicadores de resultados para medir el impacto y corregir errores. Los felicito por el trabajo realizado en ADICAS. Con pocos recursos demuestran mucha voluntad CAMPAÑAS SENSIBILIZACIÓN - ejercicio 2 POR UN OCIO Y CULTURA ACCESIBLE PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS Esta campaña de sensibilización que presento, se llevo acabo en Castro Urdiales dirigida por la asociación con la que colaboro, Adicas. Su principal objetivo era la sensibilización y concienciación de la ciudadanía incluyendo la participación de grupos de interés, como políticos de la población, asociaciones de Cantabria, colaboradores..etc. La congregación y marcha tuvo como finalidad concienciar a la gente de que el derecho a un Ocio y Cultura Accesible para todas las personas, no es un lujo sino un derecho subjetivo y universal. Presentación SLIDESHARE Presentación ANIMOTO Garbiñe C.P es importante que quede claro al público objetivo que se realizó una actividad específica. la Marcha por la ciudad. por ejemplo en la primera diapositiva se podría decir UNA MARCHA SOLIDARIA -solo un ejemplo- lo que quiero reflejar es que la gente sepa que la actividad X, en este caso la marcha o recorrido por la ciudad fue el eje mediante el cual se llamo la atención y se congregó la participación de diversas personas y entidades. por ejemplo la diapotisita 6 podría ir mejor al principio. en donde enuncias lo que se pretende. El objetivo ha de quedar claro desde el inicio hola la campaña esta muy bien, sin embargo el video de animoto no da tiempo de leer la info. es importante que en estos casos sobre todo en videos, el mensaje sea breve y la gente tenga tiempo de leerlo. Con animoto y otras herramientas web se pueden hacer videos chulos. gracias por tu esfuerzo y por compartir la campaña con nosotros. es importante analizar casos reales, sería bueno saber que impacto tuvo la campaña. si consiguio los objetivos planteados CAMPAÑAS SENSIBILIZACIÓN - ejercicio 2 Este vídeo refleja una campaña continuada que llevamos realizando durante muchos años, para concienciar a las instituciones, políticoa, ciudadanos, constructores, arquitectos y demás grupos de interés sobre la importancia de la accesibilidad como motor de inclusión social permitiendo la participación de las personas con discapacidad en la vida cotidiana como un ciudadano más. Esta campaña no solo trata de sensibilizar, sino de dar una visión amplia sobre las necesidades de cambio y sobre todo hacer ver que cuando se llevan a cabo, su beneficio no es sólo para un colectivo sino para TODAS LAS PERSONAS. Jose A. Cortésthumb|right|300px felicitaciones, me ha gustado mucho el video. y realmente se nota que han hecho un gran trabajo por dar a conocer el objetivo de la entidad. el mensaje queda muy claro desde el principio y genera empatía. además podemos ver la implicación de uno de los fundadores de la entidad y se puede percibir la energía e implicación de tu parte. esto da una imagen muy positiva y de solidez de la entidad. hay mucho materail de comunicación que pueden aprovechar para mejorar su difusión. además la colaboración de empresas y la ciudadanía en vuestro caso será más facil. lo importante es unificar todo lo qeu han hecho hasta ahora e iniciar un ambicioso plan de captación de empresas y de solicitud de microdonativos en la red, pero tambíen haciendo uso del street marketing en el cual ya tienen experiencia a través de la organización de eventos públicos pienso que es un ejemplo de buenas prácticas y os animo a continuar mejorando para lograr implementar nuevos canales de captación y sobre todo mejorar el impacto de las campañas que han realizado en tal sentido ya que es una campaña que han llevado a cabo sería interesante que nos comentaran los resultados objtenidos en función de los objetivos planteados Categoría:Presentación de Campañas